twisted_ironfandomcom-20200213-history
New England
The Republic of New England, or commonly referred to as New England, is a country in North America. New England is made up of 6 states. Maine, Vermont, New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Connecticut and Rhode Island. History The Great Collapse of America The United States, had the largest industrial capacity out of all of the world‘s major powers and has an abundance of natural resources, But the economy was crippled by the collapse of the Great Depression which hinders the industrial power of the United States greatly. as the Great Depression got worse and worse many ideologies started to gain popularity. many of the more wealthy states started to call for independence from the united states. Eventually, the government declared Martial law in every state. Riots and violence were wide spread. Thousands would try to flee to neighboring Canada. eventually, the government just completely collapsed and held no influence over most of its territory. New England, Beacon of Liberty in a Broken America Shortly after the Great Collapse. Canadian armed forces invaded New England, New York and Alaska providing Humanitarian aid. mostly food and freshwater. the military control over the states was meant to be temporary and was going to be returned back to the United States once it had regained stability and control. Once it was clear that wasn't going to happen a New England government was set up and declared independence from the United States of America. New England with Help from the Canadian government was now starting to stabilize. The Union of America and the Federal Republic of America rose up from the ashes of a fallen government declaring they were the "Real" America but they are nations only unified by fringe and extreme ideology and have effectively abandoned the Core of what it means to be American. on October 11th, 1935 New England declared itself a republic and adopted the United States Constitution as its own. New England stood as a beacon of hope for that America has not fallen into chaos and civil conflict but surveys in New England, the Home of the Free and Land of the brave will live on! Politics New England copied the 21 Amendments of the United States Constitution. Much of New England's politics are tied with Canadian politics especially with the anti-communist policies. Military Army Name: The New England Army Motto: '''semper observavit. (always on guard, Latin) '''Role: Land Warfare Manpower: 9,100 The New England Army is the land component of the New England Military. Navy Name: The New England Navy Ship Prefix Designation: NES Motto: '''ambulans supra mare. (walking on the sea, Latin) '''Role: '''Naval Warfare '''Manpower: 500 The New England Navy Air Force Name: The New England Airforce Motto: '''aves autem libertas. (birds of freedom, Latin) '''Role: '''Aerial warfare '''Manpower: 1,000 The New England Airforce Militia Name: The New England Militia '''Role: '''Domestic operations; surveillance and sovereignty patrols, first response '''Manpower: '''18,000 The New England Militia are Non-professional Military volunteers. Foreign Relations *Good Relations with Canada, as they helped a lot of their border states with Humanitarian aid and brought stability back to New England *has friendly relations with the United Republic of Oceania *has hostile relations with Union Of America and The United States Remnant. Economy Exports mainly consist of industrial products, including specialized machines and weaponry (aircraft and small arms especially), built by the region's educated workforce. half of New England's exports consist of industrial and commercial machinery. This, when combined with instruments, chemicals, and transportation equipment, makes up about three-quarters of the region's exports. Granite is quarried at Barre, Vermont, guns made at Springfield and East Lyme, Massachusetts and Saco, Maine, boats at Groton, Connecticut and Bath, Maine, and hand tools at Turners Falls, Massachusetts. Insurance is a driving force in and around Hartford, Connecticut. Agriculture is limited by the area's rocky soil, cool climate, and small area. Some New England states, however, are ranked highly among U.S. states for particular areas of production. Maine has abundant potato fields in its northeast part. Vermont for dairy products, and Connecticut and Massachusetts for tobacco. Map of New England See also * Republic of Canada * United Republic of Oceania * Union of America * United States of America Category:New England